In the prior art, information acquisition techniques utilizing a camera device mounted on communication devices such as cellphones have been known. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-140823 discloses a technique of reading a QR code (registered trademark) with a camera device and decoding the code to acquire information.
Furthermore, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-61305 discloses a technique of performing visible light communication with a camera device and decoding the blinking or other pattern of the light to acquire information.
The present disclosure is made with the view of the above problem and an objective of the present disclosure is to provide an information acquisition apparatus, information acquisition method, and non-transitory recording medium capable of dealing with various information acquisition methods.